


Could Not

by AmyNChan



Series: Miraculous Angst [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attack, Panic, breathe sunshine child breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why could he not breathe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Not

The breaths came and went, like small waves upon a coarse and gravelly bay.  Air trembled on its way through his system, desperate to get out and terrified to return.  His lungs fought to continue its useless work.

He could not breathe.

Limbs rebelled against his instructions.  A tremor of lost control kept him upright and ice shot through his muscles to burn him.  The chilled ton of lead on his chest dared him to shift, even the tiniest amount.  Dared him to defy.

He could not move.

Vision quickly tunneled onto one thing.  He could not tell you what it was.  Water gathered upon his eye and ran along the lower lid, begging for release and pleading to scream for help.

He could not see.

A thrumming beat echoed across his skull.  Noise was everywhere, tumbling in the air and running thoughtlessly towards every human being in the room except himself.  The beat soon shifted into a ringing.  That was worse than the thudding.

He could not hear.

He could not see.

He could not move.

He could not breathe.

He could not—

A warm pressure applied itself to his shoulder.  That was new.  It was foreign.  It was different.  He focused on it.

He could feel.  He could move.

His shoulder.  It was the home of a hand now.  The hand quickly retreated.  Another change.  His eyes followed it.

He could see.

Her mouth moved and her voice quickly followed.  She called his name.  Again and again.  Worry creased her brow.  “Are you all right?”

He could hear.

He smiled an easy smile.  It was not easy to accomplish.

“I’m fine.”

She studied him for a moment longer.  Seemed to accept his words.

“All right…”

He could have grinned and he could have cried.

Why couldn’t he breathe?


End file.
